warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Cache
Resource Caches are special Grineer, Corpus, or Orokin lockers which can appear in certain missions and contain uncommon or rare rewards not found in normal lockers, such as Mods. If resource caches spawn in a mission, the Lotus will inform players of the presence of the caches at the beginning of the mission and will provide a counter indicating how many resource caches are remaining. Lotus will also remind the players if caches are remaining upon completing the main objective. They are identified by their white glow instead of the green glow of unlocked standard lockers. Resource caches are usually located in hard-to-access or hidden locations, sometimes in secret rooms not shown on the minimap. These caches will also emit a distinct audible hum that can be used to determine if a cache is nearby. Unlike normal lockers, Caches can also be located with loot radar which is provided by individual and mods or the Aura if equipped by any member of the squad. However, they use the same icon as regular storage containers and resource drops, requiring a somewhat thorough search nonetheless. Missions with resource caches will always have three caches present. Once a cache is opened by any squad member, the reward will be given to every squad member regardless of proximity. However, rewards will remain unidentified until extracting from the mission, whereupon cache rewards will have an "Identified:" tag. The potential rewards themselves will vary depending on the mission. Despite the implication that the reward is picked up from the cache, rewards are instead granted based on how many caches the players find; opening one cache gives a common reward such as a Credit Cache. Opening a second cache will provide a second, rarer reward, and opening all three will provide the chance for the rarest rewards, including small chances for Orokin Cells, Nitain Extract, Forma and, exclusively, blueprints for the Xiphos Landing Craft. Missions Resource Caches were first introduced in Operation Gate Crash, and were present in all of its missions. Currently, only the following missions have Resource Caches present: *Orokin Sabotage *Earth Sabotage *Sealab Sabotage *Hive Sabotage *Reactor Sabotage *Kuva Fortress Exterminate *Lua Crossfire Exterminate *Jupiter Exterminate Note that Reactor Sabotage only concerns the missions aboard Corpus Ships or Grineer Galleons, despite the presence of reactors in other Sabotage missions. Caches will not appear on other Sabotage missions not listed above. Syndicate missions will not have caches, since they conflict with Syndicate Medallions. Caches also appear in the "Cache Recovery" objective in Bounties on the Plains of Eidolon and Orb Vallis, however they don't drop unique loot upon opening. The Halloween 2014 Alert also featured Resource Caches, however the lockers found in the alert were visually modified to be surrounded by jack-o-lanterns, and have orange lights instead of white. Rewards Exterminate = |-| Sabotage = Bugs *Earth Sabotage missions featured on Alerts may have resource caches that do not provide their special rewards, acting only as normal lockers. *Earth Sabotage missions may also lack a tracker for the number of caches available, though the Lotus will inform you when you have found all three. Trivia * In , caches found in the Orokin Void and Derelict were updated to white-lighted versions of the normal Orokin lockers, instead of using the Corpus cache. Media GrineerResourceCache.png|A Grineer Resource Cache. HalloweenResourceCache.png|The Halloween 2014 variant of the Grineer Resource Cache. cache_orokin.png|An Orokin Resource Cache. Caches.jpg|An Orokin Resource Cache along with other normal caches. See Also *Operation Gate Crash, which introduced this feature. *Orokin Sabotage *Hive Sabotage *Sealab Sabotage *Reactor Sabotage es:Alijo Category:Objects Category:Update 14